Broken
by eaglefeather15
Summary: In the lone cave lives a pack of noble wolves. And in that pack lives a Sikla named Coli. She thinks she is weak, but the truth is yet to be discovered. When young Coli meets up with a handsome male wolf, she's in for a surprise. And one big heart break.
1. The Sikla

**Hi! This will be my first The Sight fanfic, and I really hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Coli broke from the foggy haze of her dreams, and let out a agonizing sigh. The cave was empty, all except for the dozing pups of the drappa, Mortra. They were good sized pups, and their eyes had already opened. They were all beautiful, with fresh clear gazes and minds. Never before had Coli seen such lovely souls as these.

The whispering sigh of the the wind told Coli to hurry on with her duties. She was the Sikla of her pack, yet she could be seen as a stronger and more trustful rank. Her pelt was clean, and it shone amusingly as it danced with the morning rays of sun that stream in through the cave entrence. Her eyes were a deep and understanding gray, and flecks of dark fur showed well by her right ear. Yet she was a mysterious she-wolf, with large paws and a slopping belly. Her muscels were rippling and healthy, yet she sniffled often whenever she was nervous or under pressure. But under all those dashing features lay a beauty beyond beauties. A marval beyond others. A jewel, perphaps. A shining glimmer of hope.

"Setta, Grainie, Mell," murmured Coli as she gently woke the pups with her soft voice. "My dears, it's time to rise. Mother and father will be back- yes, I am here. Don't cry my darlings."

"Coli, Coli." the pups cried, and Setta, the beautiful and graceful she-wolf of the three, scrabbled over to the Sikla. "Tell us a story, to speed time. Whenever you speak, time does move a little faster." The coaxing words of the she-wolf were so sweet and so kind, that most wolves could give into her within a moment's thought.

"No, my dear." Coli said, sharpness edging her voice. It hurt her to say no to the sweet pups, but it wasn't allowed of her. Her pack was complex, for they had mixed religion. The drappa and dragga both followed Fenris and Tor, while Coli followed a more mysterious way of thought. Such as why the earth was firm and easily made. How it had even come to be. And how the life of living creatures had even come to be. For of course, someone must've been there to make Fenris and Tor. Yet, someone must've been there to make that someone...

"Please, Coli. We won't tell mother or father. They are worried we will stop believing in Fenris and Tor, but we won't. Honostly, we won't!" Mell spoke up now. He was the strongest of the three, with his dark pelt and trusting gaze. He had spirit like his father, the dragga.

"I am sorry, but I cannot." Coli murmured, her heart swelling with pain to tell them of how light had brought creatures to earth, and how darkness had formed mud. But the rules of the drappa and dragga were kept, and no talk of "Blaskin" was allowed. Blaskin was what the drappa and dragga called Coli's religion, and it was quite insulting to say so. Blaskin sounded horrible, like some torture, or another name for Wolfbane. Because of the no-Blaskin rule, Coli was kept from telling the pups her stories.

"Please don't whimper my dears." Coli sighed as the three pups burst out into cries.

"Coli, do you not take our word?" cried Grainie, the youngest of the three, yet a very wise and smart speaking soul. He was a proud male, but he was no leader like his brother, Mell.

"I take your word, with all my heart. I would never not trust you- the births of the drappa. For I trust the drappa and her mate. And going against them is not allowed. Do you understand?" Coli's words finally managed to sink into the pups, and they realized what they had just asked of her. They all looked very gullity as they sat there, tears still blinking in their eyes.

"We are sorry, Coli. We meant no anger from you. But rules board us in, and we cannot think without stumbling upon our parent's voices. You must understand also, that sometimes we wish to be Siklas." Mell said after a moment, and his voice lingered for a moment in the foggy mist of the morning.

"Indeed, little one. Yet if you ever became one, I'm sure you would take back your wish." Coli murmured, knowing well that the three pups were safe as children to the drappa and dragga. They were much safer then Coli was. Her life had many turns to it, as their's remained in a simple balanced line between rank and worship.

"Aye, that you would." chuckled a mysterious yet familiar voice from the entrence. Coli whipped around, and snarled.

"Back, Nekkro." she spat, and the three pups huddled in fear.

"Oh, Sikla. You act so brave, yet you are so small. And powerless at your rank." snapped the shadows, looming towards her. Nekkro was large, and had a plan of secrets wound like a web of lies. Each one supporting the last, gently cackling in the breeze. He was an old dragga who led a pack that lived down the river. It was a larger pack then Coli's and it ruled over several large and fierce wolves. Coli had hardly met them in battle, but something made her spine tingle everytime she thought of them, and how they had matched Nekkro's speed and cunningness.

"Silence, Nekkro. Why are you here? To steal more Lera?" muttered Coli, backing closer toward's the pups.

"No- Never again shall I do that." Nekkro spoke slyly and carefully. "Where is Striding?"

"Why do you wish to speak with my dragga?"

"Touchy little thing, aren't you?" chuckled Nekkro.

"He is out hunting with my pack." Coli replied.

"Then you shall bring him to me. Now." the male wolf growled. Coli couldn't back down. She led Nekkro back out into the sunlight, and called over her shoulder to the pups.

"Stay safe, my dears." she called, and there was a faint yap of reply from the three.

"Hurry." Nekkro spat, and only then did Coli notice the hunger in his voice, and see the ribs that stuck out through his flesh like twigs.

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think of my story! Review!**


	2. The pack meets Nekkro

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you keep reading. In this chapter there will be some new characters, so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Move swiftly!" yapped Striding, standing proudly at the head of his pack. The other wolves- three tired-looking beasts- trailed behind. Only one replied to his barks of effort.

"Striding, I wish to hunt along side you for many suns, but please may we turn back?" The reply came from a she-wolf with a matching gaze like Striding. Her height was just right, and her tail was held high, for she had indeed a high rank. Her pelt was a blazing deep black, shot with streaks of white over the belly.

"Aye, Mortra. Yet hunting down the Lera will bring pleasure to our pack." replied Striding, swiftly passing over his mate's gaze. "For work and effort must come before freedom and full hearts."

"I agree, Striding." echoed a voice from the back. It shuffled its way forward to stand beside Mortra. The wolf was tall and had strong muscels under his brilliant coat of gray. He was Striding's noble brother, and he tried willingly to match his kin's words at all times.

"No! Turn back. I fear for Coli- and Mortra's pups. Leaving them alone in our cave was not wise." called the last wolf, a serious and grim looking she-wolf with darker gray fur then Striding's brother. Her eyes were mysterious and flecked with a gleaming green color to them.

"Fren!" Striding snarled at the she-wolf. "Kreen!" He now turned to his brother. "Silence from both of you!"

"Ah, Striding." murmured Fren, her head lowered in a mysterious whine of respect.

"Dear brother. Forgive me... and the elderly she-wolf." Kreen muttered, shooting Fren a look of distaste.

"Elderly?" hissed Fren, drawing her head upwards. Though gray hairs lingered by her nose, Fren hated being called an elder. She spat at Kreen who leaped back suddenly.

"Fren! Kreen!" Striding yapped for silence, and the two wolves stared up at him with their eyes still blazing. They hated each other so much, it brought anger to the pack. No matter how hard they tried, Mortra and Striding could not bring the two hating wolves to settle in peace.

A faint call in the distance brought all the wolves out of their thoughts. They leaned their heads onward, to search for the caller.

"Look, a wolf!" exclaimed Mortra, the first to spot Coli as she bounded through the dark grass. "No... Two wolves!"

"Coli, it is no doubt. What is she doing out of the cave...? The pups!" Striding hissed, and his dislike for the Sikla began to grow.

"But the other wolf... He is a familiar figure. And not one I'd like to see." Kreen spat, and for once he inched closer to Fren.

"Aye- It's Nekkro!" Fren said, almost in a whisper. Kreen pricked his ears and the drappa and dragga swung their mighty heads over to stare at the she-wolf.

Striding let out a howl, Mortra echoing him with her voice. The two stared at the moving wolves- Nekkro trailing behind at times, then Coli slowing down so that the two could remain together.

"Stridng, Mortra!" she howled as she neared them. Her sides were moving swiftly and her breathing came in and out with large gasps.

"Why do you bring this Lera-stealing wolf to us, Coli?" Kreen stepped forward angrily, and Coli whimpered, remembering her small rank compaired to Striding's brother. Her tail fell down between her legs, and she longed to run. Something about the way Kreen stared into her made her shiver. His eyes seemed to glow with horrible emotions for her, and Coli bit back the longing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to run from him... but she was his to control. He was a higher wolf then she.

"Kreen, no need to be angry." Nekkro spoke now, and he paced around the male wolf. Stridng took an uncomfortble step forward, as if preparing to spring to his brother's side.

"What is it, Nekkro?" spat Mortra, and Fren flattened her ears and growled.

"I wish to speak with Stridng... We must talk of an agreement, shall we?" asked Nekkro, turning to face the dragga.

"Whatever you wish to say to me will be said also to Mortra. Come- We shall return to the cave and then speak of agreements, or whatever you wish to call it." Striding's voice rumbled fiercly, and both Fren and Kreen moved in on Nekkro's sides. Fren shot Kreen a warning glance, and Kreen returned it with a bitter snarl.

No wolf seemed to take notice of Coli as she trailed behind the cluster. Mortra and Striding took up the lead, and Fren and Kreen remained at Nekkro's sides. The poor Sikla felt her paws sink, and she felt the breeze ruffle her fur. No questions were asked of her, and Coli couldn't feeling relieved that she didn't have to answer. She knew she didn't do well under pressure, and ended up saying the wrong things if she were ever under dark stares.

The wind nipped at the necks of every wolf, and they looked up to the sky, wondering if Fenris and Tor could tell them their fate. All but Coli, who looked to the ground for answers. Her eyes lit up upon muddy tracks in the dirt. Her mind faltered for a moment, then cleared.

"Stridng, Mortra!" she called to the front of the pack. Both drappa and dragga turned to look at the Sikla.

"What is it, Coli?" asked Mortra curiously. She had always been intrested in the little she-wolf and took care to her as if she were her own.

"Look- Everyone, look!" Coli exclaimed, worry and excitment both fighting in her voice. The rest of the pack- and Nekkro- wandered over to see what Coli was barking about.

"See here- Tracks!" Coli insisted, and Kreen let out a groan.

"Of course, they are tracks." he growled. "But just tracks of you and Nekkro."

"No, no... Look harder, Kreen." Fren murmured, her nose sniffing at the paw prints in the mud. She could scent something- Not Nekkro, and not a wolf of her pack. "Nekkro has set a trap."

"What?" Striding turned to stare at Fren.

"A trap." the she-wolf whispered. But it was too late. The pack had been set for the trap, like fish on a hook. Nekkro and Coli had been followed all this way, Nekkro's army of blood-thirsty wolves hidding after him.

"Attack!" yowled Nekkro, and he lashed out a horrible howl of dread and fear. Several dark pelted wolves streaked out from the steep hillside. They all echoed his howl and charged forward to tackle the pack in a fight.

"Fren!" Mortra exclaimed as the huge wolf came charging toward the elderly she-wolf. The drappa raced forward and knocked Fren aside, just in time.

"I can fight, Mortra. I can fight!" Fren protested sourly, and leaped to defend her fellow pack mates.

Coli stared around desperatly, the heat of the battle growing all around her. Kreen was in thick combat with a scarred wolf that had fur missing from his body. Both male wolves tumbled in the dust, and soon were lost in a cloud of dirty air. Striding and Mortra were soon battling side-by-side at a thin but cunning wolf. The wolf seemed to be grinning as he weaved in and out of the drappa and dragga's reach. Fren was snapping her way from wolf to wolf, the old light in her eyes gleaming. She was glad to fight again, and she felt her claws dig into flesh, and return with blood at their tips.

"Coli!"

"Huh?" Coli turned to face Kreen, who had now knocked the scarred wolf to the side.

"Help us, you Sikla! Help us now!" Striding's brother called, his voice cut short as another wolf headed his way.

"H-help... How?" Coli whimpered. But before she could think any longer, a large and death-threatning male wolf charged at the little Sikla.

"Run, Sikla- Run!" he chanted, his wicked grin gleaming in the morning light. He plowed her over, and the two lay in the mud for a moment, the male wolf staring at Coli. For a split second, everything seemed to freeze. Coli gasped, and her eyes lit. This wolf... He was so handsome. His pelt was so smooth. His eyes... Time quickly unfroze and the two tumbled backwards into another pair of fighting wolves.

Coli suddenly felt the need to break from this wolf. She couldn't fight him- Never could she kill him. Releasing her grip on him, she snarled, "How can I do this? I can fight, but I cannot kill."

"You mean you cannot kill me." the wolf murmured in return, and both eyes locked. It was true- Coli couldn't kill this handsome wolf that stood before her.

"Enough!" shouted the voice of Striding, and both Coli and the wolf broke away. They backed towards their own pack mates, both lost in unexplainble thoughts.

**Now what might Coli be thinking...? (ha ha ha!) Anyway, please review and I'll be sure to get chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. An agreement left undone

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I have a few things I wanna say before we get things started.**

**First, incase you are wondering, Coli's name is pronounnced, Cole-EE. Second, I am now going to start putting quotes from The Sight before each chapter. Like how David Clement-davies does. Okay? Good. Now let's begin!**

Chapter 3

"Love one another. Be true. Love one another, or perish." ~Tsinga, The Sight

* * *

"Nekkro, what is the meaning of this?" Striding's voice boomed across the heads of all the blood-stained wolves.

"A warning, Striding and Mortra. I want to speak of an agreement- And I will tell you now." Nekkro spat, and his eyes suddenly sparked with anger and hunger.

Mortra sat first, her eyes still a mellow and controlled flare of curiousity. Nekkro sat across from her, and Striding took his place next to the drappa. As the next to highest rank, Kreen sat a little ways from his brother, and began to watch the other wolves with great fierceness.

"Come, Coli. Over here." Fren murmured into the Sikla's ear, and nudged her over to the side of Mortra.

After every wolf had been settled, Nekkro began to speak.

"My pack is dying, Striding and Mortra. It is dying down by the river, for all the Lera have moved off. We've waited too long, and now we can't start moving far to another hunting spot. We are too weak, too hungry. Death bits at us every day. So we ask of you- No, we command of you- That you let us move into your hunting grounds."

"Never!" Kreen barked.

"Commands from another pack?" Fren growled.

"No..." Coli whispered, and her head lowered with shock. Nekkro wanted to take over... He wanted to rule. But the pack could never let him. He'd never get the chance.

"Be quite, before I bite your heads off!" Striding howled, and the wolves fell silent once more with nervousness.

"Nekkro, if you ever wanted to move into our land, fighting wouldn't help." Mortra murmured, for she was the only one who wasn't hyped up yet. "You brought your wolves forward for no good reason. Think before you act." The drappa seemed well with what she had just said, and gave Nekkro a chance to reply.

"Ah, my dear Mortra. But I do have a reason." Nekkro insisted, and he leaned his head forward to come nose to nose with the drappa of the pack. "This little fight I put on was a warning- My wloves may be dying, but the blood is still running in their hearts, and they will kill. Oh yes, they will kill. And so shall I."

A rapid bark broke out from Nekkro's army, and the wolves howled and pawed the ground with eagerness.

"Nekkro, I forbid you to take hold of our territory. Now be gone. This agreement shall not be made." Striding spoke, and his voice hung like ice in frosty weather.

"Be gone!" Kreen snarled, and Coli spotted Fren roll her eyes.

"How many times must I tell that empty-headed wolf... Force and loud voices won't work." the elder grumbled to the Sikla, who muffled a laugh. It was amazingly true.

Silence overcame the wolves after a moment of murmurs. Then Nekkro stood, passed his gaze over his pack, and turned his back to the drappa and dragga.

"Beware, Mortra. For what you have said may just come right back to you." Nekkro growled one last time before disappearing over the hills with his pack behind him.

"Come," Striding said after a moment. "The pups are waiting back at the cave."

The shadows filtered in and out as the sun began to sink over the grassy hills. Coli sat in the entrence of the cave, her ears twitching and her muzzle sniffing at scents and sounds. Mell, Grainie, and Setta were in the back of the cave, playing together while Mortra watched them. Next to Mortra sat Fren, who was murmuring a story or a new piece of news to the drappa. Striding sat a little ways off, the shadows almost always hidding his pelt. He was in great thought, and his eyes gleamed with strange stories.

"Sikla, what are you staring at." Kreen's voice broke to Coli who glanced up over her shoulder. The tall wolf was standing by her, his fur buffling in the gentle breeze.

"I'm not staring, Kreen. I am considering." Coli replied, and she turned her gaze back to the sunset.

Kreen didn't go away.

"Sikla, you're always doing the strangest things. Must be the work of Blaskin." the male wolf muttered, turning his eyes onward.

"Blaskin..." Coli echoed the word, and felt an angry shiver run up her spine.

"I bet you're shaking with fear, Sikla." Kreen went on, his eyes still watching.

"Because of what?"

"Nekkro. He's coming. He won't give up without a fight."

"Is that so?" Coli wondered if she acted bored enough, Kreen would go away.

"Remember what he said... He is willing to kill to get his way. No matter how empty his stomach may be." Kreen replied, his eyes darkening. "Oh yes, he will kill."

**Plots starting to form, eh? Anyway, this was a shorter chapter then the others. But it still has some importent things in it. Oh, and check in my profile for a poll on this story. **


End file.
